


Synonym, Metonym, Synecdoche

by Khriskin



Series: Too Old For Neverland [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Work: Too Old For Neverland - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Words skirt the edges of the Fae.





	Synonym, Metonym, Synecdoche

Fae don’t have names, true or otherwise. They’re immortals, ancient and unending, existing outside of Time– too vast to be bound by human words.

Peter, is not.

Not  _what_ , Wendy isn’t sure, but names stick to him in a way unnatural for Fae. He’s no more Peter Pan than he’s Puck, or Tam Lin, or Hob, and he’s not pulled to follow her the way Lost children are…

But when she calls his name — the one she gave him when her own bargain was struck — he hesitates in the way no true Fae has ever done.

But he doesn’t answer.


End file.
